Ranging Bloyster
The Ranging Bloyster resembles a large Toady Bloyster, and is possibly named for its longer mouthparts or increased travel range. These creatures have an affinity for shiny objects and will track your active pilot's light beacon, but can be used to your advantage (see alternate stratagy). It is a boss. This creature is found only on the last sublevel (7) of the Shower Room, Sublevel 7 of the Hole of Heroes along with two of each Cannon Beetle Larvae and Decorated Cannon Beetles, and the last sublevel (2) of The Giant's Bath in Challenge Mode. It is possible to kill the Bloyster in a matter of seconds relatively easily with two players on the Challenge Mode level. There is a glitch that makes the Ranging Bloyster still "live" after you kill it. If you kill a Ranging Bloyster while its gill is still glowing, and if you're lucky, the gill left behind by the Bloyster will still glow and beep, however, it will only glow if you take it in the ship. When it is put in, there will be a strange light that appears on the ship. It is more explanatory if the player has seen it himself/herself. Strategies This beast can be difficult to defeat in a timely manner, but with the right strategy, can be overcome without losing any Pikmin. The Bloyster will hunt your active captain and will change its target accordingly if you switch. However, there is a slight delay between the time it stops chasing one captain and starts on the other. Use this to your advantage by placing each captain on either side of the beast. Lure it towards one, then switch with (Y) and quickly toss Pikmin onto its vulnerable gill. Call them back when the Bloyster turns to face you, then repeat. Another way to deal with this boss is to attack it with a single group of Pikmin led by both captains. Because it pauses slightly in order to track the leading captain, the idea is to keep switching control of your captains every time it turns your active captain's color. In this way, it is very easy to simply walk past it, step behind it and throw Pikmin at it's gill without trouble. Be sure to call back any Pikmin that get shaken of their target. It is possible that when tapping Y as fast as you can, the bloyster will become confused. After confused, it is recommended that you petrify it then use an Ultra-Spicy Spray. The boss should go down no problem. If the Bloyster's gill is proving too difficult to reach, Purple Pikmin can simply be thrown onto its back which will deal damage upon impact and have a chance of stunning the creature, preventing it from fighting back. A large group of Purples is recommended, for if the Bloyster is not constantly kept subdued, it can quickly turn and gobble up the player's Pikmin. A much more time consuming method is to have a 100 strong army, confront the Ranging Bloyster, spray it and then toss Pikmin onto its back. When it unfreezes, simply spray it again, and any Pikmin that were thrown off will leap back on it to continue the assault. Note that this can take multiple ultra bitter sprays and the Pikmin will likely revert back to leaf Pikmin when thrown off, but is a far safer method. As a last resort, White Pikmin can be fed to the Bloyster, each dealing heavy damage when eaten. To ensure minimal Pikmin loss, Ultra-spicy spray at least 4 White Pikmin. An alternative stragety is to break one of the gates leading to the Bloyster. If there is only one gate, a reset is a great idea. Then, with the one gate gone, have one of the captains grab some Pikmin, and the other stand in front of the other gate. The Ranging Bloyster should be attracted to this captains light. Now, switch to the other captain and run through the "hallway." The monster should now be attracted to you. Switch back to the other captain and it will pause and then try and run through the wall to you. The pause in between captains will give you enough time to reach its weak spot. It will then turn around to you. Switch to the other captain and it shall attempt to get that captain. Repeat this process for an easy win. Gallery RB.png Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Bosses Category:Shower Room Category:Pikmin 2